


hundreds of

by ayellowmoon



Series: 百威冰啤 [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowmoon/pseuds/ayellowmoon
Summary: 12/25/2018merry christmas无差rapper x 上班族
Series: 百威冰啤 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620667
Kudos: 3





	hundreds of

时值十二月二十五日晚十点半，魏大勋仍然没有回家。两人的微信聊天记录停留在一个小时前魏大勋发的一句“落地了，还得去趟办公室，今晚一定回”加上一个表情十足讨好的小人表情包，白敬亭盯着那条消息看了会，感觉心里有万语千言不知如何组织成句，最后干脆懒得回复了。  
圣诞节居然还在出差加班，这种工作不要也罢，他愤愤地想。  
他写不进去歌，一个人在沙发上坐了一晚，看了一圈朋友圈里各种明着暗着秀恩爱的内容，越刷眉头锁得越紧，一个赞也没点，最后把手机一扔，自己洗漱去了。  
魏大勋摁密码进门的时候已经十一点过了。他蹑手蹑脚推开大门，一看家里是一片黑，一个玄关灯也没给他留，心里暗道不好，有人生气了。

自从魏大勋的前部门领导突然离职，加班成了他每天的标配，出差也是没断过，公司还不给他升职。白敬亭吐槽过不只一次，说你们老板就是想压榨你，这出差频率也太过分了，都什么职位了怎么就光盯着你出差啊。彼时魏大勋躺在他身旁睡眼惺忪，伸手揽着他的腰把他摁到自己边上躺下，说那跟你那自由职业是不一样，社畜难做人啊。  
白敬亭眉毛一拧，转身面对着对方不乐意道：你要这样说我就不爱听了啊，我不是心疼你辛苦才说的吗，话头又被魏大勋搭上自己身侧的大腿给堵住了。他跟哄小孩儿似的：错了错了，宝贝儿别闹了行不，让哥哥再睡会。  
一段吐槽往往这样无疾而终。本来也不是真动气，再说怀里抱着个暖烘烘的男朋友，眼前是谈恋爱这么多年还是觉得帅的脸，又有回笼觉可以睡，神仙日子莫过如此，谁还生得起来气？  
但是今天不行了，今天白敬亭不只是有一点点生气。  
十二月中旬两人就看好了平安夜圣诞节怎么安排，谁知道冬至当天两人正吃饺子呢，魏大勋又接到电话说过两天急事，要他带个实习生出差，机票都给他订好了。他接完电话讪讪地坐回桌子前，说圣诞节当天我回得来，一定争取跟你过节。  
白敬亭挥挥手示意算了，说干脆就在家里过吧，只要你回来咱俩在家吃饺子也行，中西结合，时下新潮。他心里想我忍了，反正最近也忙着写歌，你忙工作我也忙工作，自由职业者工作起来根本不存在下班，没时间理你，你看咱俩谁怕谁。  
结果没想到魏大勋从南边城市飞回来，遇到天气不好又航空管制，在机场干坐了一下午，好不容易落地北京要回来了，居然还说自己要先去趟办公室。  
这不能忍，真的不能忍。

一个人大剌剌地摊在床上看篮球赛视频的白敬亭听到门口密码锁的声音，立马一摁锁屏键把手机甩进枕头底下，自己缩成一团，摆了一个极委屈的睡姿，动作熟练如暑假期间趁爸妈不在家偷玩电脑却突然听到钥匙开门声的小学生。魏大勋摸黑进卧室，借着没拉严实的窗帘透进的光线，便看到床上拱起小小的一团。  
“小白，白白，睡啦？”魏大勋蹬掉拖鞋，趴到床上，隔着被子抱住了那一团白敬亭，轻声问他。他猜到白敬亭没睡也不想回答他，怀里的人倒是在被子里挣了挣，“起开点，沉死……”  
他把自己的脸从被子里扒拉出来，打了个假模假式的哈欠：“等你都等睡着了，几点了？”  
“刚十一点半，”魏大勋伸手开了灯，顺势侧躺在被面上，“我回办公室拿东西去了，害你等这么久。”  
“啧，出差回来要先去办公室报到，不是我知道你们老板长啥样的话我真的要以为你爱上他了。”白敬亭低声嘟哝了一句，坐起身来。魏大勋侧靠着枕头，定定地望着他，暖黄的灯光描出来他脸上显而易见的疲惫。那一层黑眼圈和嘴唇因为坐飞机而干出来的小裂纹，撞得白敬亭心里原本根本不能忍的那点火气唰地熄了，反倒心软起来——他辛苦一天飞回来，刚才却竟然真的灯都没给他留一个。  
拿他真没办法。  
他换了个姿势，跪在床上，埋头到魏大勋的颈窝里，使劲闻了闻爱人身上熟悉的味道，“唉……嘴巴干成什么样了，来给我亲亲。”  
半个小时前还在坚定着自己这次真的不能忍的白敬亭，此刻根本不想闹了。他环着爱人的脖子，细细吻对方干得起皮，触感不太柔软的嘴唇。他手指不安分地在魏大勋发旋旁边画着圈，搅得对方本就烫得微卷的头发支棱起乱发来。等到他的舌头在对方唇上再游走了一整圈，仿佛验收完润唇成果，才轻轻拍了拍魏大勋的脸，放开了他，“好了，不加糖牌润唇膏比啥都管用，洗去吧。”  
“都没能跟我的白白一起过节，还让你等那么久，”被白敬亭薅得一头乱发的魏大勋不想起身，抓住他的手，手指一根根地握紧了，又用力抿了抿还带着他酸橙味牙膏香气的嘴唇，朝他带着歉意地笑，“宝宝圣诞快乐。”  
白敬亭晃了晃两人紧握住的手，“……Merry Christmas。”  
他忍不住又靠过去亲了亲面前爱人的嘴唇，在他耳边轻声道，“辛苦了……有你回来怎么过节都快乐。”

-  
第二天早上白敬亭醒过来，魏大勋还在旁边睡得很熟。他从被窝里伸出手轻轻点了点爱人紧闭的眼睛和微微颤抖的睫毛，心想他男朋友可真帅。  
然而一个念头突然电光火石之间跳进他脑海里——昨天说好的不能忍，怎么到最后变成温情结局，等魏大勋洗完澡就抱着睡觉了？  
虽然没有什么不对，但总觉得好像有哪里不对……

-  
魏大勋醒过来之后看了看，确定白敬亭正在主卧的卫生间洗漱，不会注意到他的动作。他迅速地翻个身把丢在另一头充电的手机摸到身边，打开搜索引擎，输入：  
“给男朋友的圣诞节礼物忘记在圣诞节当天送了怎么办，急，在线等。”

-  
魏大勋给白敬亭买了个手镯。本来觉得戒指也不错，但想着以前送过了，而且戒指太显眼，白敬亭上台演出的时候又怕掉，总是不戴。这次挑的手镯镶了满钻，很符合白敬亭swag的气质，他暗暗决定一定要让白敬亭在演出的时候也戴上。  
计划是定得好好的，打算圣诞节的时候送出去。东西也早就买好了，想给白敬亭个惊喜于是一直放在办公室。谁知道公司急着又要他出差，幸好圣诞节当天还能赶回来，于是才有了他不管说什么都要去办公室拿东西这回事。  
然而谁知道昨天晚上一激动，把卡地亚给忘了。  
他感觉自己现在十分有资格去某网站上谢邀回答“你因为记性不好而误过什么大事”之类的问题。欲哭无泪。

-  
白敬亭的粉丝在他元旦的演唱会上注意到他手上多了个满钻的手镯，款式和钻石搭在一起，一看就很贵的样子。  
很快有人扒同款，说是卡地亚love系列，铺镶钻，价格六位数。粉丝们转发着科普同款的微博，一边说“这辈子没见过这么多钱”，一边纷纷表示“我爱豆这么有钱我就放心了”。  
嗯嗯，你们爱豆有个好男朋友，也可以放心了。


End file.
